


Princess

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, hildagard, kind of unrequited crush, some other characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: As Hilda moved from the Golden Deer House to the Black Eagle House, the Adrestian Princess catches her eye.She had always assumed that Edelgard was stoic and boring, a proper noble out to do great things...until the day Hilda saw defiance in the princess, and it peaked her interest.As Hilda develops somewhat of an obsession with Edelgard, she is determined to seduce the soon to be Emperor.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> My promised Hildagard! I didn't get all of Hilda's supports yet so I hope she's not too ooc in here...  
> I wanted to write them for a while but since the new dlc seems like it could bring Hilda/Edelgard supports, it just sort of ignited my interest again and I couldn't resist, and an idea for Hilda and El trying to top each other just sort of came to me and I just HAD to.

Hilda was now one of the Black Eagles.  
Not quite in spirit yet, but professor Byleth had already let her join her class and she had already warned professor Manuela about it. Heck, she was even having classes with the rest of the Black Eagles already as well, and had already participated (much to her despair) in one risky mission, fighting alongside her classmates against a group of bandits. Which was, in all fairness, a tad too much work for Hilda’s taste.  
Yet compared to professor Manuela’s more boring, more frequent and overall harder assignments, professor Byleth’s assignments were still very much preferred. And Goddess forbid if Hilda would ever step inside professor Hanneman’s class, as the man was somehow worse than professor Manuela and the Blue Lions’ strict and regular training sessions were a nightmare.  
So Hilda settled to change from Golden Deer to Black Eagle.  
And not only were things more…easy, now, but they were also a tad more fun.  
And all because of the Adrestian Princess.  
Sure, Hilda had seen her around.  
She had noticed that body move.  
But now, having classes with the princess, well…it was a completely different story.  
Edelgard annoyed Hilda. At first.  
Stoic, diligent, hardworking, composed. Everything Hilda hated compiled on a single person.  
She was boring. Well, she seemed boring.  
She seemed like just another perfect shot out to do great and boring things as Hubert followed her trail, ever loyal, and everyone else praised her.  
But spending time in the same class as her made Hilda realize that, perhaps, the princess wasn’t so black and white as Hilda had assumed for her to be.  
The first time Hilda truly noticed her was during one of Lady Rhea’s sermons: while everyone closed their eyes to pray, Hilda opened one to notice that the princess didn’t comply, staring straight ahead in a sea of blinded people.  
It was an act of defiance.  
And Hilda liked that. She liked that a lot.  
She opened hers as well, and joined Edelgard. Feet away from each other, they locked eyes. And for a moment Hilda was sure that the princess would freak out. That she’d fear Hilda told on her, and that Hilda would be able to blackmail her for it, or at least tease her.  
But nothing of sorts.  
Edelgard locked eyes with her to shoot her a boring look, then look straight ahead again, paying Hilda no mind. She stood tall, proud, arms behind her back and face facing front as if nothing had happened.  
It peaked Hilda’s curiosity.  
Hilda tried to speak to her after that, but no matter what she did, Edelgard never fell for her tricks or her sweet words.  
No stuttering. No flushed cheeks. No avoiding gaze.  
Just a strong and stoic leader, ready to listen to Hilda in the most unfazed and serious way possible, always unshaken by anything.  
When Hilda tried to drop flirtatious hints, Edelgard never reacted.  
It made Hilda wonder if Edelgard wasn’t into women because one, Hilda was absolutely sure that she was gorgeous and no one could resist her, and two, Edelgard wasn’t an oblivious fool who could have these things fly right over her head.  
But everyone and their mothers knew how Edelgard felt about her professor, as professor Byleth was the only person Edelgard melted for. It was as if she changed completely when the woman was around…so if Edelgard had a very obvious romantic crush on her lady teacher, Hilda knew that her sexual orientation wasn’t the issue.  
And it frustrated Hilda to no end, only wanting to seduce the Adrestian Princess even more.  
Hilda started very obvious advances, to the point where Edelgard (or her classmates for that matter) could no longer ignore her.  
Pretending to be a desperate maiden in need for help with work, leaning in Edelgard’s desk as she made sure that Edelgard had full view of her cleavage. Or pretending not to know how to swing an axe while professor Byleth was busy with another student, so that Edelgard would have to touch her as she showed it to her. Or picking up books in front of Edelgard so that Edelgard saw her bosom. Or following Edelgard to the sauna, teasing to drop her towel when they were alone.  
But no matter what she did, Edelgard was always unfazed. Not happy, nor interested, nor offended, nor tired. Just unfazed, and neutral. Every time that Hilda tried, with no exceptions.  
Her attempts were so frequent, in fact, that even Hubert had threatened her once or twice to leave Her Majesty alone.  
But Hilda had developed an obsession with the stoic leader.  
Seeing Edelgard so proud and defiant made Hilda want her under her, desperately moaning her name.  
And until Edelgard either accepted or rejected her, Hilda was determined to get her.  
She devised a plan one day.  
A plan to get Edelgard.  
As the day ended and the students from her class retired for the day, after dinner, Hilda waited for Hubert to escort Edelgard to her room and leave to go sleep on his own. Hilda waited for him to be completely gone, as she really didn’t feel like being murdered by the loyal retainer that day. Once the coast was clear, she moved to knock on Edelgard’s door.  
Tonight would be the night, Hilda was positive.  
So she knocked, and Edelgard didn’t take long to answer.  
She was still in her uniform, and as Hilda glanced behind her, she could see letters and documents scattered thorough her desk.

“Oh, Edelgard, were you working so late at night? That’s not good for you, you know?” Hilda feigned a gentle smile, but unsurprisingly, Edelgard did not react in any way.

“Do you need something? I am quite tired and busy” Edelgard replied.

“Actually, yes” Hilda let out, as she dropped the act, “but I would prefer that you invited me inside. It is a private matter, after all.”

Edelgard eyed her with curiosity, but ultimately she gave in.  
She opened her door fully, allowing Hilda to come inside her room before closing the door behind her. Politely as Hilda would have imagined, Edelgard invited her to sit at her table, offering her a cup of tea that Hilda accepted. Edelgard boiled some water in her kettle using magic, and poured Hilda a cup as she added bergamot tea leaves before pouring one cup for herself. When she was done, she sat facing Hilda, drinking her tea with elegance and etiquette as Hilda expected no less from her.

“What did you wish to discuss?” Edelgard asked her, straight to the point.

Hilda merely smirked, ready to set her plan in motion.

“Oh, Edelgard!” she sighed dramatically, “honestly, I just want us to know each other better! You are the house leader, after all! When you become a ruler, you’ll need to know well the people around you, isn’t that so? So let’s chat! Let’s share about ourselves!”

Edelgard took a sip out of her tea.

“Did it truly have to be at this hour, Hilda?” she couldn’t help spat, “I thought it was something, as I recall you mentioning, of ‘utmost importance.’ I’m quite busy at the moment, actually-”

But before Edelgard could shoo Hilda out of her room, Hilda interrupted her;

“Oh, Edelgard!” Hilda laughed, “if not now, then when? You are always busy! Oh me, oh my! I do believe you are trying to actually avoid me, aren’t you?”

“That is a ridiculous assumption.”

Another sip of her tea, as Edelgard seemed to tense.  
Good, Hilda was riling her up. At least there was some emotion there, to make things a bit fun.

“Seemed like it” Hilda mused, “I wonder why you seem so annoyed by my presence…why do I bother you this much, Your Highness? We could have so much fun together, should we become…friends…”

As Hilda leaned in on the table, her fingers tracing Edelgard’s arm suggestively, Edelgard was unable to hide her disdain towards her. She rose from her seat, struggling to remain composed for the first time since Hilda had ever set eyes on her;

“Hilda, I am quite tired of your attitude. Perhaps it’s best you leave.”

“My, a simple “I’m not interested, Hilda” would have sufficed, you know?” Hilda huffed, before rising as well, and closing the distance between her and Edelgard as she walked towards her until their faces inches away from each other.

Hilda stopped for a moment, studying those beautifully cold lavender eyes on Edelgard’s face. Her expression was as stoic as always, but Hilda could see a hint of either anger or annoyance behind her eyes.

“Hm, a shame, really” Hilda mused as she took in Edelgard’s face, “if you ever change your mind, princess, my door is always open. As well as my legs.”

As she purred those last words and laughed, Hilda turned back to leave Edelgard’s room. But a hand gripped her arm and pulled her back, spinning her around so that she met Edelgard’s face again. Edelgard’s hands fell on Hilda’s waist, holding her down in place as Edelgard leaned in to whisper in her ear;

“I’m so tired of seeing you flaunt yourself around me constantly, no matter how much I ignore you” Edelgard let out, “but now I’ve reached my limit, Hilda.”

“Finally!” Hilda laughed, as she teased Edelgard, “that was the point, you know? Took you forever to notice, princ-“

Hilda was interrupted by Edelgard clashing her lips against hers, as her hands gripped Hilda’s body tighter, pulling her even closer. Hilda kissed her back, with the same roughness that Edelgard showed her, as her hands roamed Edelgard’s clothes, trying undress her. But Hilda didn’t get far before Edelgard’s mouth was on her neck, biting down to mark Hilda as hers.

“Oh? Isn’t this behavior unbecoming of a princess?” Hilda teased her.

“Stop calling me that” Edelgard groaned in between bites, “stop being such a brat and shush.”

But Hilda wasn’t about to let Edelgard take control of her.  
Her hands pushed Edelgard away from her neck, and before Edelgard could properly react, Hilda was cornering her. She pushed Edelgard to sit on her bed, as she climbed on top of her lap. She propped herself up so that she could stare down at Edelgard, cupping Edelgard’s face to force her to lock eyes with her. And Hilda smirked.

“If you want to shut me up, make me, princess.”

Hilda didn’t even expect what was about to unfold, as Edelgard suddenly grabbed her and threw her on the bed, before climbing on top of Hilda.

“Hey! That’s unfa-“

Before the words could leave Hilda’s mouth, Edelgard’s fingers slipped past her lips. As Edelgard pumped her fingers inside Hilda’s mouth, simulating penetration, her own lips curled into a sly smile for the first time since their encounter.

“You told me to make you shut up, did you not? Well, I think this method is very effective…and a much better use for your crude mouth, as well” Edelgard teased.

Yet Hilda wasn’t bothered.  
If Edelgard wanted to act like this, Hilda would have some fun of her own. So Hilda did what she did best, and put up an act of a defenseless and submissive maiden that people loved so much. She moaned, and grabbed Edelgard’s hand in place as her tongue caressed Edelgard’s fingers, sucking them and kissing them. She was determined to get a reaction out of Edelgard, and she was proud to see the Adrestian Princess blush slightly, as her eyes fixated on what Hilda did to her fingers.  
Hilda released Edelgard’s fingers with a loud pop, and she shot Edelgard a mischievous smile.

“Be on top then, if you wish. But it’s only fair that these go inside me after I worked so hard, don’t you think? I’d hate to think that my house leader does not appreciate my efforts…” Hilda purred.

Edelgard freed her hand from Hilda’s grasp, only for that hand to slide down Hilda’s body. It slid under Hilda’s dress, getting inside her undergarments…and Edelgard wasted no time in sliding two fingers inside of Hilda. As Hilda moaned, Edelgard was unable to hold her tongue;

“You truly do get on my nerves, Hilda” Edelgard warned, her voice low, “everything would be so much easier if you were a good girl and behaved.”

Hilda laughed amidst her moans.

“Oh, Edelgard…ah…bad girls are…ah…so much more-ah! Fun!”

As Edelgard picked up her pace, her fingers sliding in and out of Hilda’s wet sex faster and deeper, Edelgard couldn’t help smiling. Hilda thrust her hips into her hand, starting to thrash around as her moans got louder and more incoherent. Edelgard added another finger, and Hilda yelped in surprise and pleasure.

“Oh Hilda…for once I agree” Edelgard teased her, twisting her fingers inside Hilda and hitting spots that made Hilda scream in bliss.

When Hilda came on Edelgard’s hand, Edelgard removed her very wet fingers to take them to her mouth, and lick them clean. Hilda merely watched, recovering her breath as she eyed Edelgard tasting her wetness, like it was hers. Like she had the right to. Like Hilda was hers.

“If you’re so hungry, eat from the source” Hilda purred, as she opened her legs even more.

But Edelgard merely laughed.

“I don’t think so, Hilda. You don’t deserve that…yet.”

The gall of this woman, Hilda thought. An entitled princess until the very end, it seemed. But she did know how to use her fingers, Hilda had to admit.

“But if you want to be a good girl…” Edelgard continued, as she continued to suck Hilda’s wetness off of her fingers, “…you can start by using that pretty mouth of yours on me. And perhaps then, I’ll reward you.”

Hilda sighed with annoyance.

“I can’t believe you’re making me work, Edelgard” Hilda huffed, “what a selfish lover.”

Edelgard didn’t seem too bothered as she reclined back on the pillows, pulling down her shorts and tights and her undergarments as she shrugged.

“You either help me or I help myself” Edelgard started, as one of her hands moved to tease her own clit, “but the more you do for me, the more I’ll do for you.”

Hilda groaned, but she still moved to have her head in between Edelgard’s thighs.

“Good girl” Edelgard mused, as Hilda locked eyes with her.

Her eyes never left Edelgard’s as she gave her labia one long and slow lick. Then she licked Edelgard again, licking her folds without penetrating Edelgard until she heard Edelgard let out a quiet moan, shifting ever so slightly. And Hilda stopped. And Edelgard immediately protested.

“Hilda” Edelgard warned her, but Hilda merely smirked.

“Oh. Oops. I forgot, I only give princesses what they want when they beg for me!” Hilda sweetly teased, and Edelgard could almost burn red with annoyance.

Edelgard Von Hresvelg wouldn’t fall so easily. She refused to beg as she silently stared back at Hilda.

“Oh, I have all niiiight!” Hilda sang in the most annoyingly mocking tone she could muster, her fingers teasing Edelgard’s wet sex as they ghosted over her labia, cupping her.

“Hilda” Edelgard groaned again, gritting her teeth. 

But the woman in between her legs merely hummed with joy, much like a child playing with their favorite toy, “you know what you have to do, princess! Two simple words! Here, I will help you…”Hilda, please”, see?” 

As Hilda sang those last words, her fingers dared to slip inside Edelgard, provoking a yelp from her…only to immediately retreat, as Hilda continued to hum and Edelgard’s desperation grew.  
Swallowing her pride, and with her cheeks burning red, Edelgard finally gave in.

“Hilda. Please.”

“Uh?” Hilda feigned ignorance, “did you say something, Edelgard? I didn’t quite hear you…”

“Hilda…please” Edelgard let out a bit louder, and it was enough for Hilda.

“Good girl, princess!” Hilda hummed, before her lips wrapped around Edelgard’s clit, gently sucking on it before she let go and her tongue moved to get inside Edelgard.

Edelgard moaned, her hands resting on top of Hilda’s head to pull her in deeper.

“Use your fingers” Edelgard commanded her, and to her surprise, Hilda immediately obeyed.

Her fingers penetrated Edelgard as her tongue went back to Edelgard’s clit, and Edelgard moaned in approval.

“Good girl, Hilda” Edelgard cried out as she thrust her hips on Hilda’s mouth, Hilda’s fingers and mouth doing wonders that sent shivers up Edelgard’s spine.

Hilda didn’t stop until she made Edelgard come.  
Once she did, she pulled herself up on the bed, resting inches away from Edelgard as Edelgard recovered.

“I hope…you didn’t do this thinking I’d give you less work…” Edelgard let out in between ragged breaths.

“Oh, please, as if! I know you’d never agree to that” Hilda replied, “besides, it was all for the pleasure of seeing the Adrestian Princess moan for me.”

“Fair enough” Edelgard let out.

“Will you keep your promise of eating me out?” Hilda purred, and Edelgard couldn’t help a sly smile.

“Of course. It would be unbecoming of me to break my promises” Edelgard started, “however, you proved to be a difficult brat. So I’ll have to tie you down as I go down on you.”

“Oh, that could be fun” Hilda purred.


End file.
